lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocker Spaniels, why them!
Cocker Spaniels, why them! is the 24th episode of LPS Popular(only fan made). Summary In the depths of Brooke's injury, why would Savvy do such a thing? But besides, someone is going to figure out anyways, and that happe- Wait, no,no,no No- SHUT UP --Summary Terminated, Technical Difficulties-- Transcript Savvy: Oh my god, Brooke...i'm sorry. Mimi, lets go. Mimi: Gigi! Savvy: Oh, nevermind, you can go. *Gigi walks away Savvy: I better go Brooke, sorry. *Savvy goes home *A orange-ish tan cocker spaniels legs are shown Unknown: Hello? Is anyone there? *You see the unknown person's face. Fully]] Unknown: Brooke? Unknown: Brooke! Are you there? Brooke: *moaining* Mrph...ger... Unknown: Oh dog! Let me take you to the hospital! AT THE HOSPITAL Unknown: Brooke, are you there? Brooke: Wha-? Wait...where am I? Unknown: At the hospital, you were uncounsious and bleeding in front of a locker. Brooke: Oh, I remember. Unknown: Okay, my name is Naomi Colene Augustine. I know you Brooke because im Malcolm´s friend. Brooke: Huh? Is he your ex? Naomi: No.... Im just his friend. Brooke: I could see that. Doctor: Okay, Brooke's head wound is going to heal soon. You can go now. Brooke: Okay! Naomi: Lets go. AT SCHOOL Savvy: I feel so bad now. Lina: Why? Savvy: Its none of your buisness. Genny: Okay I guess..... AT BROOKE'S Naomi: So Brooke, I heard that there are 2 new students at OCD. Brooke: Really? Who are they? Naomi: Josh and Lana Lawrence. Brooke: Okay. Naomi: How are you going in OCD? Brooke: Well for me its horrible! That dumb dog! Naomi: Sav- Brooke: That Sausage Hound named Savannah Reed! Naomi: Oh, I heard that Sage got her a modeling job.. Brooke: WHAT!? Naomi: Yep. Brooke: And by the way, how do you know Sage Bond? Naomi: Um, not really... *Laughter Brooke: Heh heh, anyways. Do you know anyone that is coming to OCD to? Noami: Yeah, someone named Al- Brooke: Anyone else? Naomi: I don't really know. Brooke: Hmm. Can you help me with something? Naomi: Um. Okay? What is it? Brooke: Okay. So here it is. *Whispering* Naomi: Got it! Brooke: Okay. Do you wan't to sleepover? Naomi: Sure! Brooke: Kay'. I have a sleeping bag in my closet. Naomi: Okay! THE NEXT DAY Naomi: *Yawn* Today my first day of school. Brooke: *Yawn* Wow.. Naomi: I think we need to hurry for school. Its almost time to go. Brooke: Oh god! If I´m late, I´ll get a detention! Naomi: Yep. That happens to me a lot. 3 Minutes Later..... Noami: Okay, we're ready Mrs. Hayes Mrs. Hayes: Okay girls. Have a good day at school! Brooke: Okay mom! AT SCHOOL Savvy: Brooke hasn't came here for a day. I wonder what happened. Genny: Mabye she is dead. I WANT HER TO! Lina: Oookay? Random Person: Look! It's Brooke! *Brooke walks in *Everyone Looks Savvy: Is that who I think it is? Lina: And why is she just standing there like she is waiting. Genny: I don't know. *Naomi Comes Savvy: Huh? Naomi: Uh, Brooke? Would you mind helping me with my papers for hom- Brooke: Sure. Savvy: Who´s she? Genny: She looks Pretty. Lina: Shut up Genny... Genny: Whatever.. *Savvy goes up to Noami Naomi: Huh? Savvy: Hi new girl! Naomi: Uh....... Im no- Brooke: *Whispering* That´s Savannah! Naomi: Okay.... But seriously, im no- Savvy: So do you need help with your papers! Naomi: No thanks... Brooke is already helping me.. and I AM NO- Savvy: No no no! Please let me! Naomi: No thanks buster. You can't get what you want. AND IM NO- Savvy: *Sad puppy eyes* Pweaase? Naomi: *Looking away* No Savvy. No means NO! And IM NOT- Savvy: Whatever, I thought you were a loser anyway. *Naomi kicks Savvy Savvy: Ow! Naomi: Shut up buster. An- Brooke: So Naomi! Naomi: Grumble. *Brooke talking further away Savvy: Ow. I think she sprained my ankle. Genny: That's strong for a girl. Lina: Shut up.... Genny: Fine! Savvy: *Gets up* Whew! I want to get her away from Brooke. She could be a threat to us. Lina: True. Naomi: Whew, that little dog was annoying. An- Brooke: Yep, she is my arch enemy. Savvy: You know what I think? Naomi: *Looks to Savvy* What... Savvy: THIS! *Savvy grabs Naomi* Naomi: Let me go! Savvy: Of course not, why would I do that? Naomi: Well your gonna feel some pain soon. Savvy: Huh? *Naomi starts to attack Savvy Savvy: *Screams* STOP PLEASE STOP! Naomi: NO! Brooke: See how you feel now sausage. Savvy: *Scared dog barking* OW! YOUR HURTING ME! *Savvy pushes Naomi into some people Random Person: Ow... *Naomi gets up Naomi: This...is..not..over... Brooke: Now look what you have done Savvy, you hurt Naomi and some other students! *Naomi runs after Savvy *Screen fades to black with screams Category:ChillyCookie5's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes